Marshall and Fionna
by Demetri-w
Summary: Marshall wants to remedy what happened a year ago, but maybe put your life at risk for his beloved Fionna, used song "I Knew You Were traboul


****  
**_Once upon time _**  
**_A few mistakes ago _**  
**_I was in your sights _**  
**_You got me alone _**  
**_You found me _**  
**_You found me _**  
**_You bound me_**

**_I guess you didn't care _**  
**_And I guess I liked that _**  
**_And when I fell hard _**  
**_You took a step back _**  
**_Without me, without me, without me_**

**_Why?! - says marshall_**  
**_why not corresponded to his love?! -_**  
**_marshall plan and again shedding tears of blood_**  
**_he manages to make contact with the Fionna asks them look even it one last time and he knows what_**  
**_happen._**  
**_W-what do you marshall?-Fionna marshall is directed to hesitating_**  
**_I ... I want to remedy what I did a year ago ...-marshall_**  
**_Marshall you know that can not be remedied ...-Fionna_**  
**_but ... I LOVE YOU! yells fionna and marshall kneeling before releasing your_**  
**_umbrella letting the sun burn._**  
**_Fionna umbrella stands and gives it to marshall_**  
**_Marshall know I'm the prince flame-Fionna ..._**  
**_then you do not deserve to live the whispers * ... * if not you ... marshall says, grab a stake and is about to plunge it in_**  
**_chest._**

****  
**_And he's long gone _**  
**_When he's next to me _**  
**_And I realize the blame is on me _**

**_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_So shame on me now _**  
**_Flew me to places i'd never been _**  
**_So you put me down oh _**  
**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_So shame on me now _**  
**_Flew me to places i'd never been _**  
**_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _**  
**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _**  
**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

****  
**_NO!-Cries Fionna_**  
**_Not you?! rather die than see you with, while here I ... I hope for you, for your love, for your sweet blue eyes, by your smile, by your your beautiful lips and blonde hair ...-cries marshall Fionna falls just as it fell to marshall a moment Fionna stares floor, marshall Fionna looks up and gives him a tender kiss I know I'm being selfish but I was afraid ... ... see you envejeser while I stay so ... nailing marshall says_**  
**_look in the blue eyes ... but marshall Fionna but I still love you ... * hugs Fionna and marshall stops short of telling him the history _**

**_No apologies _**  
**_He'll never see you cry _**  
**_Pretend he doesn't know _**  
**_That he's the reason why _**  
**_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning _**

**_And I heard you moved on _**  
**_From whispers on the street _**  
**_A new notch in your belt _**  
**_Is all I'll ever be _**  
**_And now I see, now I see, now I see _**  
**_He was long gone _**  
**_When he met me _**  
**_And I realize the joke is on me_**

**_* know that? this tree just a couple swear eternal love is like our story ... The girl had her boyfriend but ... loved his true love and the boy ... not wanting to suffer seeing his girlfriend with another man is killed and ... is just what makes * confesses in the ear ... no murmurs ... fionna-I still love and do not want to die! yells fionna making the FP come running and see them kneeling and hugging going on here?! yells FP Fionna and Marshall did not become important and Marshall swears eternal love to ear and says "when you finish your mission in this life I'll be waiting on the other" confesses marshall and fionna stake alcansar achieved before the key ..._**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_So shame on me now _**  
**_Flew me to places i'd never been _**  
**_So you put me down oh _**  
**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_So shame on me now _**  
**_Flew me to places i'd never been _**  
**_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _**  
**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _**  
**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _**

**_When your sadest fear comes creeping in _**  
**_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything _**  
**_Yeah _**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_So shame on me now _**  
**_Flew me to places i'd never been _**  
**_So you put me down oh _**  
**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_So shame on me now _**  
**_Flew me to places i'd never been _**  
**_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _**  
**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _**  
**_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _**

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_Trouble, trouble, trouble _**  
**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _**  
**_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_**

****  
**_N / A: well this story will continue with much more but I'm busy so if you want to actualize what makes oh and by the way_**  
**_as you read this listen to the song "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swif sounded so cutest_**


End file.
